


Surprise

by Melodious329



Series: Rentboy [10]
Category: Kane (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-15
Updated: 2012-08-15
Packaged: 2017-11-12 04:30:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/486716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melodious329/pseuds/Melodious329
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Steve comes home early, is it a good surprise or a bad surprise?  Or is it a bit of both?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise

Friday, Steve starts to feel like he’s on a wild rollercoaster ride. Today he feels like he’s going uphill but he also feels like the edge is out there and he just can’t see it. Last night he and Chris made up and that…it’s great, but Steve is still worried. Now he’s just horny on top. And that’s not even mentioning all the thoughts he   
has on this David kid. 

So when Steve learns that he’s going to have to be out late on Saturday with one of his bands, it’s a no-brainer to go home early. His schedule is still a mess, ever-changing. He knows that he should give Chris some consistency, but right now he’s still just trying to make the time to be with Chris whenever that happens to be. 

He doesn’t bother calling home about the change in plans. Chris almost never picks up anyway. Steve’s already making plans for their early night as he drives. Maybe they can go out for dinner, someplace nice. Now that David has made him face up to some of his fears about how others will see them, he might as well get on with the rest of it. And there’s an awesome restaurant nearby where he knows the owner so it’ll be semi-private. 

When he pulls in the driveway this time, there’s no additional car in the driveway, and there’s no one downstairs or in the pool. Though, it is strange since Chris hasn’t spent a lot of time hanging out upstairs. Steve climbs the stairs hoping that maybe Chris is actually thinking about what he wants to do with his room. The other night it was still maybe a sitting room, or a game room, or a study room, or a music room…

But he looks into Chris’s room to see nothing and no one in there, just as it’s been since Chris’s first night. He’s starting to get worried that Chris isn’t even there when suddenly a loud groan comes from the bedroom they now share. 

Curious, he slowly moves toward the door that’s been left cracked open, but doesn’t enter. Still, from the doorway he can see what has Chris so distracted that he didn’t hear Steve come in. The kid’s masturbating in their bed. Steve’s lips twitch into a smile. 

Chris is naked, lying on his back and stroking his hard dick slowly. It seems like he’s been at it awhile, his dick is dark purple and slick and the kid’s skin glistens with sweat. There are packages at the bottom of the bed, velour drawstrings bags…

With a start, Steve realizes that Chris has found his stash of sex toys that he’d had hidden in a bottom drawer of the dresser. Some of them he’s never even tried, still pristine in the boxes. 

Chris sits up suddenly and Steve automatically steps back, trying not to be seen. He wants to watch still, wants to know what Chris will do left to his own passions. He wants to make certain that he isn’t forcing Chris into anything. 

Now he can see that Chris has already been playing with the nipple clamps. And there’s a black chain connecting the clamps, swinging between Chris’s tits. Chris’s hands go there, touching the chain hesitantly, tugging it a little, moaning. 

The kid’s panting as he reaches over to paw through the items on the bed. He pushes aside the silver vibrator that’s been Steve’s favorite, the buttplug, and an angled prostate massager. Instead, Chris picks out three balls on a string together. Ben Wa anal beads, a toy that Steve’s never used. They’re wider than most of Steve’s other toys, plastic and latex with a smaller metal balls inside that are supposed to roll around with every movement. 

Clutching his prize, Chris lies back down on the bed, sticky fingers coating the balls liberally. Then Chris is pulling his thighs into his chest, agile body folding readily as thin fingers probe at his hole already red and slick. Stepping forward to see better, Steve watches enthralls as the first ball is placed at the kid’s hole. It seems impossible that the huge ball could possibly fit inside this kid’s pelvis much less in through his hole. 

The kid has to use both hands. Two fingers of one hand scissor open his hole while the other holds the ball. Chris presses the first ball in slowly, his body giving, swallowing the ball up. Steve wants to get closer, wants to see more. 

But Steve waits, watches as Chris puts another ball in. The second seems to take more force to press in. Chris’s hips start moving on the bed as the second ball pushes the first farther inside. Chris rolls his hips up off the mattress and back down, his breath coming out in soft huffs, all the while pushing the ball further and further inside. 

With two balls inside the kid, Steve can’t wait any longer and softly walks into the room. At his approach, Chris jumps up immediately in surprise, gasping at suddenly sitting up, and touching his abdomen. Steve has to chuckle at the flummoxed look on the kid’s face, caught stuffed full of Steve’s toys. 

“Hey, don’t stop on my account,” Steve laughs, lifting his hands to show he means no harm. 

But even as he’s trying to reassure Chris, Steve can’t stop his eyes from dropping to the black chain, swaying innocently between Chris’s tits. Slowly, the smile slides off his face, subsumed by lust. Steve leans forward, his hand reaching out to gently touch and he drops his voice into a lower husky register. 

“Feel free to play with whatever you find,” Steve murmurs, his fingers dancing lightly along the chain. 

When he meets Chris’s eyes again, though, there’s still more uncertainty than he wants to see there. “Really, its fine. Look through anything you want. This is your home too.” Steve pauses and forces himself to smile again, tries to be lighthearted as he starts again. “But this is definitely the best kind of surprise.”

Chris smiles a little shyly. Steve takes that as an ok, and tugs the chain a little, enough for Chris to sway forward with a startled moan. The other hand cups the back of Chris’s neck, fingers digging into tense muscles for a moment before Steve leans in to bites at the shell of Chris’s ear. 

“Lie back down,” Steve urges. “Show me what you found.”

Steve keeps his hand cradling Chris’s skull as the kid lies back on the mattress. The chain now lies delicate on Chris’s chest. It’s warm when he trails the chain along Chris’s tan skin with a finger, not tugging, but still Chris shivers and licks dry lips with a pink tongue. 

Still standing beside the bed, Steve’s hand slips down to Chris’s belly, but no lower. “Can you put the third one in?” he asks quietly as if it’s still a secret.

Chris nods. “Yeah,” he moans. “I can…”

Chris swallows and lets go of his hard dick to reach lower. His shiny fingers fumble at the last ball as if he’s embarrassed by what he’s doing. But Steve doesn’t help, doesn’t want to force the kid. He just rubs the back of his knuckles against Chris’s clenching abs. 

Perhaps it’s the addition of an audience or that he’s stuffed with two balls already, but Chris has to really push this time. He cringes a little, but then he’s panting, open mouthed. The ball’s more than half-way in, its width holding open Chris’s hole. 

“Are you full?” Steve whispers. “Is it pressing against the other balls?”

Chris doesn’t answer, only gasps as he pushes hard enough that the ball disappears inside. Steve’s moan is louder. 

“Turn over,” Steve says harshly, trying to help the kid with hands on the still bony hips to get the kid on his knees. 

“Eenh,” Chris cries out as his back bows, pushing his hips forward before he drops his chest to the mattress. 

Steve would swear that he can hear the metal balls inside the kid at the movement. But now he can see Chris’s hole, even redder now and slick and shiny, but closed, clenching even as Steve watches. Only the tiny string protrudes. The balls have completely disappeared inside. 

Stepping out of his shoes, Steve hurriedly removes his belt and shirt, and jumps onto the bed. Kneeling behind the kid, Steve practically dives his face into those cheeks, desperate to taste. The lube isn’t flavored and it mostly tastes like licking plastic, but it’s worth it for the way that Chris shivers and moans, the feel of Chris’s puffy hole against his tongue. It gives easily when Steve pokes it. The string gets in the way just a little and Steve twists it around his tongue to give it a little tug. Chris is practically shouting. 

Steve sits up, switching to his fingers to tug harder, pulling at the toy. The new sensation makes Chris push up on his hands, head swiveling around to see what’s happening. Chris is panting like he’s run a marathon as his hole opens, the black of the ball peeking out. Slowly, the ball is revealed, slick and shiny as it pops out. 

“Yeah,” Steve breathes out. Tugging gently on the string attached to the next ball, he asks, “You like it? This toy’s a winner?”

Chris huffs a warm wet sound, and moans, “God, yes,” as Steve pulls harder. 

But he doesn’t pull the second ball out. He tugs it til the edges of Chris’s hole open and then releases it, letting Chris’s body have it again. He tugs it over and over again, keeping the pressure up on the inside. 

With his other hand, Steve reaches under the kid to find the nipple chain, tugging it as well. Then he works his hand to one of Chris’s nipples to remove the clamp. Chris helps, both of them fumbling at the clamp one-handed. Somehow they get them off and Chris cries out through gritted teeth when blood floods back to his tits. Steve doesn’t even wait to flick a nail over the sensitive stub. But then Chris is dropping his chest to the mattress, rubbing himself on the sheets. 

Steve pulls the second ball out while Chris’s nipples are still sensitive and squirming. The second ball falls to the bed, the weight keeping the string taut. Chris’s ass is pushed out, perfectly round, perfectly pale globes and Steve gives one cheek a little slap with his free hand. 

Something changes immediately and when Steve tugs the string, Chris actually pulls away from him with a small hurt sound. 

“Chris?” Steve feels like his voice is breaking some kind of sudden stillness, some sudden veil of fear. 

Steve pets Chris’s suddenly tense back with a cautious hand before moving off the bed to stand by Chris’s side, trying to see Chris’s face. But Chris has his face buried in his arms as if in hiding, his hands clenched in the sheets, holding on for dear life.

“You ok?” he asks with his hand still on the tense back. “He-ey, just relax for me, ok?”

With a sniffle, Chris finally raises wide scared eyes to look at him. “Sst-steve?” he mumbles like he’s surprised to see him there. 

“Yeah, yeah, it’s me,” Steve murmurs, petting Chris again more confidently. “You’re safe with me.”

Chris lets out a big breath that sounds half a sob. But as much as Steve doesn’t want to hurt the kid further, there’s something he has to do. 

“Let me pull this last one out. C’mon, relax,” Steve coaxes. 

He waits, murmuring stupid reassurances until there’s a minute relaxation in the kid. Then he pulls it out firmly, fighting against himself not to just yank it out. 

Dropping it to the mattress finally, Steve is at Chris’s side again in a second, gently pulling at the kid’s shoulders. Fortunately, Chris moves eagerly into his arms, clinging to him tightly. The kid is still panting, hot against Steve’s neck but then a shiver runs over the kid’s still sweaty body. 

“Y-you,” Steve coughs to clear his fear from his throat, “You cold?” 

Chris’s head shakes a semi-no motion from where it’s stuck in Steve’s neck. But Steve doesn’t believe the weak answer when he can feel the goosebumps on the kid’s skin. Though, he can’t tell if it’s from the cold or fear. 

“C’mon,” Steve whispers as he tries to navigate the two of them into the bathroom. “Some hot water’ll help,” he explains. 

It’s easy to reach around Chris to turn on the water but it’s hard to get the kid into the tub when he won’t let go of Steve. But Chris is too stubborn to ask for what he needs so Steve has to guess. He figures Chris wants him in the tub and hopes he doesn’t traumatize the kid further as he slides his cargo pants off. 

But Steve’s nudity doesn’t bother Chris as they get into the tub. Chris curls into Steve’s broad chest while Steve sluices hot water of the kid’s one exposed shoulder. 

The water and the warmth do their job quickly and soon Chris’s body relaxes. Chris shifts minutely in the water until they’re back to front and sinks lower into the water. Steve’s legs now bracket the smaller body, the tips of Chris’s fingers playing over Steve’s thighs. 

But it’s Steve who can’t relax, can’t forget, not this time. 

“You wanna talk about it?” Steve asks hesitantly. “Where you were back there?”

“No,” is Chris’s unsurprisingly petulant answer, like that is the world’s stupidest question. 

“Look,” Steve coaxes, “I know you don’t want to but…”

“So then just drop it,” Chris says in a harsh choked voice as he sits up, away from Steve, the water slopping over the sides of the tub. 

“You can’t just ignore it,” Steve insists. “Because it won’t just go away.”

“How do you know?” Chris shoots back. 

“I don’t,” Steve admits but forcefully. “So you’re going to talk to someone who does. I’m making you an appointment with a therapist.”

That has Chris swirling the water again as he turns to look at Steve with a horrified expression on his face. “I can’t talk to a stranger!”

Steve tries not to smile, fails, and then tries to soften it by pulling Chris back into his chest. 

“A doctor, not a random stranger,” he says. 

Chris doesn’t object again, so Steve takes that as tacit compliance. They lie in the tub for a while, Steve finally relaxes himself and it’s nice. But in the back of Steve’s mind, he’s trying not to think about how he’s going to bring up working tomorrow night. 

The water is starting to cool when Chris shifts, his body tensing minutely. “Hey, uh…David invited me out tomorrow night,” he says, neither a question nor exactly a statement. 

“Oh,” Steve says stupidly. “Well, have a good time.”

Cringing at how he just sounded like Chris’s Dad again, Steve pulls Chris back to rest on him again, forgetting the water temperature. Chris’s announcement is really the cherry on this shitstorm of a night and he just wants to hold Chris for a little while longer. He’s got a million questions about David and their plans, but he doesn’t know whether he should or if he even wants to know the answer.


End file.
